


Skin

by kittenteeth



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Oral, transLevi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenteeth/pseuds/kittenteeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>levi is a transman and is a little self conscious because of it. but erwin couldn't care less, he loves levi for who he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for another kinkmeme prompt orz  
> http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/13546.html?thread=8837354#cmt8837354
> 
> if you're uncomfortable with trans/queer porn then turn back now

Levi usually had an air of confidence about him. He didn't take peoples shit and he knew what he wanted. But, like anyone, he was insecure when it came to certain things. For instance, unwrap his layers up layers of baggy clothes and his binder, and he's wracked with so much anxiety it was almost hard to breathe. He passes well, its hardly a concern. His voice is gruff from cigarettes and practiced a tone and injected horomones. His wardrobe is more masculine than other guys his age. Really the only thing that might make people do a double take was his height, although most overlooked it as bad genes. The only bad thing in his genes where his lack of a Y chromosome as far as he was concerned.

So when he he started dating Erwin, beautiful perfect Erwin, he had some hard times getting intimate. It was terrifying, the thought of being naked around someone, especially Erwin. It had him on the verge of tears. He couldn't do it. Not yet. He couldn't expose himself like that. And of course Erwin was understanding. Of course he was kind and gentle and was okay with whatever Levi wanted. Sometimes he felt like he didn't deserve him. But when Erwin held him tight, whispered sweet words in to his ear then he felt like he was worth everything in the world.

They had been together for nearly six months now and Levi still hadn't been in anything less that a tank top around him. Erwin still never complained, never said a word about it or even about his own needs. Things got hot and heavy a lot and yet Levi would always push him away when it got to be too much. He's offered Erwin to suck him off, at least give him a hand job but Erwin smiled and said they didn't need to go that far is Levi was uncomfortable. He knew what he was getting into when he asked Levi out. He was a saint in Levi's eyes, which only made the guilt worse.

They were on a date, a surprise on Erwins behalf that completely threw Levi off guard. He had made reservations at a fancy restaurant that seated them on the outside terrace, strung with soft lights and overlooked a lake. Levi wanted to call it stupid and unnecessary but it was gorgeous and romantic and he could just hit the big dopey blond. 

"Wow." Was all he could manage, it came out flat but Erwin figured that was the best he'd get out of him. With a hand on the small of Levi's back, he guided him to the table and even pulled his chair out for him. "You're such a fucking boy scout." Levi sighed, but Erwin didn't miss the subtle smile on his lips.

The dinner went well, as good as any other date but somehow this was different. There was this fond look in Erwins eyes and for some reason Levi couldn't shake the weird feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"We've been together for a while." Erwin said, terribly too conversationally. Levi could already feel his brain telling him to leave now.

"We have." He says around a fork of dessert.

"Levi, I love you." He said, that smile never leaving his lips. "I really love you." Levis eyes had widened, it wasn't that unexpected, but they were still never ones to talk about their feelings like that, or even really define what their relationship was. They never called each other boyfriends. They were together and that was it.

"Erwin-"

"You don't need to say anything back. Just listen. I love you and I've been thinking. How would you like to move into my place? You stay there a lot anyway, and a good amount of your stuff is there too. And I really like spending time with you." It was a lot to process at the moment and Levi said nothing, just eyed Erwin and tried to make sense of the words he had just said. It made sense, he was there nearly 24/7 it was closer to his work and easier all around. Plus, as scary as it was, he loved Erwin too.

"Yes." He said, voice soft and Erwin's face lit up.

It wasn't until they were in the car and Levi sat snugly in the passengers seat, knees pulled to his chest, that he turned to Erwin.   
"Hey." There was a hum in acknowledgement from the blond. "About what you said. I love you too." And then Erwin was smiling again, one hand leaving the steering wheel to clutch at Levi's. 

They found themselves on Erwin's couch, tangled in each other and lips locked tightly. Levis hands tangling into Erwins hair, drawing him closer and moaning softly into his mouth. This as far as things usually got and Erwin was expecting Levi to push at his chest any moment now, but the minutes passed and it never came. Instead Levi was the one pulling away, just slightly, to murmur against Erwins jaw. 

"I think I'm ready." Was all it took to send the blonds blood on fire.

He pulled back, bringing a hand up to Levis chin, angled it up so he could look into his eyes. "Are you sure?" His voice husky with want and Levi just gave a slight nod, never breaking eye contact.

"It's been long enough. I want you, Erwin." And just like that, it was like months of pent up sexual frustrations hit Erwin all at once. His lips found Levi's again, kissing him with vigor now. He pushed him back further against the couch before moving to kiss at Levi's neck. Levi had always sensitive there, he noticed, but never really got the chance to explore it until now. It was well worth the wait however, because the soft whimpers Levi was making were beautiful. He left a trail of kisses as he moved down his throat, ending at his collar bones where he gently bit down, which earned him a soft sigh from Levi. Erwin had waited so long for this, but he was still very aware of Levis own needs. He made sure to pull back if it was too much or too fast for Levi. Although there didn't seem to be any complaints coming from him.

Levi's head falls back into the cushion, baring his neck for Erwin. He happily complies, running his back tongue up the pale column of his throat. There's only a slight moment of hesitation before hes biting down, sucking a deep bruise onto the skin and it has Levi hissing. It had been a long time for either of them and Levi felt way too over sensitized in the best way possible. 

"Shit, Erwin." He moaned softly. "Don't stop." As if Erwin intended to in the first place. His hands threaded into blond locks to keep him from pulling back. 'Touch me' was on the tip of his tongue yet he couldn't bring himself to say it. Lucky for him, Erwin could always tell just what he was thinking and he brought his hand to glide down Levis stomach, stopping just short above his pants. 

"Is this okay?" He whispered softly, nipping at Levi's earlobe. 

He had to swallow before he could even try to reply. "Yeah. Get on with it." He tried to sound annoyed but it came out weak. It didn't matter because now Erwin's hand was pressing over the front of his pants. The heel of his palm digging in with just enough pressure that Levi could feel it through his clothes. With the lips on his neck and the hand on the front of his pants, he almost didn't feel self conscious. Erwin _loved_ him and he was especially feeling that right now. He knew Erwin didn't care about his body, he didn't think twice because he really did love Levi. And what he had between his legs didn't matter. Levi would have cried if he were a sentimental person. But instead he rolls his hips into that hand and wraps his arms firmly around Erwin.

"More." It's a plea and Erwin just smirks against him, sliding his hand under the waistband of Levis too tight jeans. There's not a lot of room to move like that, but hes able to rub Levi's clit through his underwear. It sends a shiver up Levi's spine and right now he's okay with everything. Nothing else matters because it feels so good and he loves Erwin and right now everything's okay. He's moaning again, this time its a broken version of Erwin's name. His head is going very foggy very fast and he can't help the amount of feelings swelling in his chest. 

"I love you." He finds himself saying over and over and over. And it only seems to spur Erwin on ever more until he sits up, pulls back completely. Levi's head snaps up to look stare at him, panic in his eyes. Had he done something wrong? Was Erwin disgusted by what was in his pants? Anxiety was starting to bubble up under his skin, starting to tear him apart from the inside out. But Erwin was quick, he leaned in a placed a soft kiss to Levi's forehead.

"May I undress you?" He asked, one hand still calmly rubbing at Levi's side. Levi relaxed back into the couch, it was okay. This was okay. He gave Erwin a slight nod and then Erwins hands were pulling at his shirt, up and over his head.

"The binder stays on." Levi smaps just a little too quickly but Erwin just nods, a look of understanding calms him even further. Levi lifts his hips, helps Levi strip his pants off him, leaving him in just his boxer briefs and binder. Erwin smiles, drinks in the sight of the smaller man. To him, Levi is gorgeous in every way. And he wants to show him that as he leans down again and places a soft kiss to Levis stomach. It has Levi squirming, but Erwin doesn't stop. His hands roam over Levis body, his mouth is gentle and Levi thinks he might burst. He's never felt this much affection in his life. And Erwin is over him, covering him with his body and completely drowning him in emotion. Erwin dips his tongue into Levis navel and he damn near whines at the feeling.

"C'mon." He groans. He needs more than this teasing now. There's an urge for Erwin now, and Erwin is right there ready to give him anything needed. His thumbs hook into the band of Levi's boxers and he looks up to Levi for permission and there's something like a spark when their eyes meet. With that, he's pulling the boxers off and down those slim hips. And to Erwin, Levi is beautiful. He cranes his neck down to get his lips on Levi again. He places soft kisses along Levi's inner thigh, slowly moving upward and above him Levi is making frustrated little noises. Erwin takes his time though, makes sure to kiss every part of his thighs before moving up to his stomach again, completely passing up what Levi wants the most. Erwin is making Levi feel like he truly loves every part of him and he can just barely feel the sting of tears behind his eyes. Erwin was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

And finally, _finally_ , Erwin's tongue was on him, giving an experimental lap at his clit. Levi clenches his teeth. Its good, so good and Erwin does it again and again until Levi is having a hard time remembering how to his breathe. He's holding back, Erwin can tell by the way Levi bites his lip, the look on his face that says he's trying not to let go completely. And so Erwin sucks his clit into his mouth now, sucks on him with teasing flicks of his tongue and it's easy enough to see where he likes it more and exactly what to do. 

He pulls back, looks up at Levi who's face is flushed, eyes heavily lidded from where he stares at Erwin. He looks like he's about to yell at Erwin for stopping but the blond speaks first.

"You don't have to hold back." He says softly, bringing his left hand up to grasps at Levis, to intertwine their fingers. "I'm here. I want you to feel good." And really Levi has no argument for that. He tells himself to relax and Erwin's thumb rubbing over his own calms him even more.

"Okay." He manages, voice still breathy. "Just keep going." It sounds more desperate than he wants but Erwin just gives him that smirk before continuing where he left off. It's heaven and Levi doesn't stop the long drawn out moans now. He grips tighter at Erwin's hand, tells him where it feels best and Erwin complies to the best of his abilities. Levi vaguely notices Erwin's free hand as it roams down, pops the button of his own jeans. He can barely see as Erwin starts stroking himself and it gives him chills to know Erwin was enjoying it just as much as he was.

Erwin is practically a god when it came to his tongue, and Levi would attest to that. There had been several times he was close to cumming just from kissing alone. Levi wouldn't be surprised if Erwin had said he traded his soul for a magic tongue. Erwin moves, kneels in front of the couch now so Levi could drape his thighs across his shoulders. He slides further down the cushion and his hand tightens around Erwin's.

"God, Erwin- Yes-" He breathes. "J-Just like that. 'M close." And Erwin takes that as a sign to speed up. And it's almost too much, Levi's legs are shaking and he's moaning, begging for more. There's a warmth building in the pit of his stomach, coiling tightly and he knows it's happening soon. 

Erwin never lets up, never slows down and it's barely another minute until Levi is going rigid under him. Erwin doesn't stop as he cums, continues to suck at his over sensitive clit until Levi is shaking again. He moans out Erwin's name one last time and it cracks at the end, he sounds so utterly wrecked that that's all it takes for Erwin to cum as well, finishing into his own fist. 

Levi is so sated he doesn't even mind the slick disgusting feeling between his legs. Erwin sits up to kiss Levi again and it's okay. He doesn't mind it. He's a little disappointed that he barely got to touch Erwin for their first time, but he understands. Erwin wanted him to feel good above all and didn't want to push him too far too fast. 

They're both catching their breath now, Erwin's forehead pressed against Levi's shoulder and it's Levi that breaks the silence first.

"If I'm moving in here does that make us officially boyfriends?" He asks, and the question catches Erwin off guard. But he smiles anyway and presses a kiss against Levi's shoulder.

"If you want us to be."

"I do." He says without hesitation. "I feel gross. I need a shower." And Erwin picks him up with ease, carrying him off to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what im doing man.
> 
> u can follow me here http://darnchou.tumblr.com/


End file.
